


POSTER - "A wordless song"

by mizhuin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizhuin/pseuds/mizhuin
Summary: Poster art for the fic "A wordless song" by NikiFrost
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	POSTER - "A wordless song"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wordless Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729125) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 



> Handywoman Kara and new in town Lena! A beautiful supercorp AU!  
> I suffered a lot with that gazebo but I had fun in the process. My first supercorp romantic poster. I enjoyed it a lot and I'm glad I got the opportunity to make art for this amazing fic.  
>   
> Also go see my friend Lesbionest's [**awesome art**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216370) for this fic!  
>   
> I'm also on: [**Tumblr**](http:/mizhuin.tumblr.com) **/** [**Instagram**](http:/instagram.com/mizhuin)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Wordless Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729125) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost)




End file.
